Just Lovely
by missanna444
Summary: Another MAP story by me! It all begins with the Professor's lie detector! Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took so long, I hit yet another mental roadblock in my writing. I'm not sure how this story is going to work, but I'll try. Enjoy!**

According to the Howells, Lovey had a secret admirer! No one was really sure what to think, considering she was married and there were so few men on the island. They all said they hadn't written the notes, but Mr. Howell insisted that the Professor invent something to help figure out the truth. The Professor decided to create a lie detector. He was sure he had just enough of the right materials to make it. When he finished, he enlisted the help of Mary Ann and Ginger to help him test it. The girls entered his Hut eagerly that morning.

"Hi, Professor! " said Mary Ann as they prepared for the testing.

"Hi, Mary Ann. Hi, Ginger. I'm just going to ask some questions and we'll see what happens. If you are telling the truth, the light will stay green. If it's a lie, the light will turn red. Let's start with Ginger." he explained. When the machine had been set up, the Professor began to ask questions. Some had obvious answers, others did not.

"What was your profession before we were stranded on the island? "

"A movie actress. " the light was green.

"Did you write the note to Mrs. Howell? "

"Of course not!" Still green.

"One more question, and I want you to lie this time. What is your hair color? "

"Blonde!" Ginger grinned. The light turned red. Before she let Mary Ann try the machine, the Professor interrupted.

"Ginger, can I ask a few questions based on personal opinion? It can be hard to detect those truths." he decided. Ginger nodded and he continued. "Ginger, who is your best friend on the island?"

"Mary Ann, of course!" the light was green.

"Have you ever been truly in love? " he asked.

"No. I've been close, but I never have." the three glanced anxiously at the light, but it stayed green.

"Interesting... Final question. Do you think you could ever fall in love with one of the men on this island? Assuming, of course, that we never get rescued." he asked.

"I suppose so. But I'm not entirely sure. I really don't know." Ginger replied, completely honest.

"Thank you, Ginger. Its Mary Ann's turn now." the Professor told her. The Professor first asked very simple questions, such as her hair color, where she was born, and whether or not she wrote Mrs. Howell's note. All went well. That is, until he asked the farm girl her "personal opinion" questions.

"Don't worry, I'll give you the same questions Ginger had." he assured her. However, Mary Ann was not assured by this at all. Whenever the Professor smiled at her, a wonderful feeling stirred inside her. She herself didn't know what her feelings for the Professor were, and she didn't want anything to slip out.

"Okay, Professor. Go ahead and ask." she said nervously.

"Have you ever been truly in love?"

"Well, I...I really don't know." she simply said. The light stayed green. Mary Ann almoat sighed with relief. The Professor wondered for a moment what her answer meant. Maybe she liked him a lot, just didn't love him yet.

"Alright. I appologize if these questions make you uncomfortable. I just need complicated and personal questions. Here's the next question. Do you think you could ever fall in love with a man on this island?" the Professor asked, barely managing to keep his voice steady. He was very fond of Mary Ann and hoped she felt the same. Mary Ann didn't know what to say.

"No, I couldn't." she finally said. The light turned red, catching her lie.

"Mary Ann, you supposed to answer truthfully." the Professor said, trying to hide his disappointment. Mary Ann stepped away from the machine so it wouldn't say if she was lying or not.

"I...um... I did. Maybe its broken." she suggested. The Professor's disappointment went deeper and his heart sank.

"I suppose so. Well, I guess I should fix this before I use it to find out who wrote the note." he said, trying not to make eye contact. He also forgot Ginger was still in the room.

"I suppose we'll see you later, then." Ginger said, knowing her friend was having trouble speaking. The Professor looked up in surprise.

"Yes, Ginger. I'll see you two at dinner." he said as the girls left.

For the next few days, the Professor slaved over fixing his machine. He hoped it wasn't broken, but every time he thought he fixed it Mary Ann's answer to the question remained the same and so did the results. The thing that seemed odd to him was that he could find absolutely nothing wrong with it. Mary Ann hated seeing him work so much. She noticed that he never ate much at meals, claiming he "had too much work to do". Mary Ann always got up before everyone else to make breakfast. The past few days, she noticed him up sometimes just before dawn, always working. She feared he needed sleep and food, but he didn't seem to care. She went into his hut one day and brought food.

"Sorry, Mary Ann. I haven't got time for food, I have to work." the Professor said.

"That's why I brought the food to you. You can eat it whenever you want. Professor, I'm worried about you. You never rest and sometimes you don't eat. You need to take a break! " Mary Ann said.

"Dear, I am quite fine." the Professor said. Did he just call her 'dear'? She knew he said that often and casually, but it still made her feel special.

"Professor, I hate to see you so pale and tired! Please, just eat every bite of this and then take a nap. I won't nag you about this anymore if you do. " she pleaded. It turned out she didn't have to nag him about it. Mary Ann made the Professor realize how crazy he had been. He then decided that maybe she had lied earlier and the machine wasn't broken. But if she had been lying, what was the truth?

**Well, that's the first chapter! Make sure to review! **

**Until next time, **

**Annette :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

It turned out that Mr. Howell had been writing the notes after all! Once again, no one was really surprised at this. No one else would've had any reason to write it. After the whole caper, five Castaways went back to their normal lives. The other two, though, did not. Mary Ann, unsure of her feelings, spent her time avoiding the Professor. The Professor, quite sure of his feelings, tried to spend more time with Mary Ann. The poor man couldn't figure out why he ended up near her less than usual. He was so confused that he eventually went to Ginger for help.

"Ginger, has Mary Ann mentioned me at all? " he asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not supposed to tell you." Ginger said. The Professor sighed.

"Please, tell me why she's avoiding me." he asked her. Ginger was hesitant to answer. She didn't wanttrouble betray her best friend, but she saw how much it was hurting the Professor.

"You see, she doesn't know how she feels about you. Don't worry, she likes you. It's just a matter of how much. I think she may have realized the truth when the lie detector said she was, well, lying." the movie star explained. The Professor just stood there, taking in the information. After several moments of silence, he spoke.

"So, what do I do? " he asked. He knew nothing about romance an figured he was going to need help.

"For now, act natural. I'll tell her that her avoiding you makes you unhappy. Once she warms up to you more, start complimenting her. Every girl likes a guy who makes her feel special. Ask her to help you with things. It'll give her a reason to be alone with you." Ginger suggested. The Professor nodded and thanked her before leaving. Whatever Ginger said must have worked. Mary Ann was more eager to help the Professor and even apologized for being so distant from him.

"Mary Ann, do you need any help with dinner tonight?" he asked her one lazy afternoon. Mary Ann shrugged.

"I suppose so. I was going to collect some fruit for a nice salad. You can come with me, I guess." she replied, a little happy to be with him. He smiled.

"Sounds fine! I really need something to do and it should be nice." he said happily.

"Alright, will you be ready soon?" Mary Ann asked, smiling back.

"I'm ready now, if that's alright." the Professor said.

"Wonderful! I'll just get two baskets to put the fruit in." the farm girl replied. In a few moments, she returned carrying the baskets. She handed one to the Professor and they set off. As they collected papayas and a mangoes, they chatted about their pasts.

"So, what'd you do before we got stranded here? I mean, you were a teacher and scientist, but what lead you to that?" Mary Ann asked. The Professor sighed somberly.

"Well, I was raised in a relatively poor family. Would you believe I was the dumbest in my Junior High School class? " he said, almost laughing about it.

"You're lying!" Mary Ann claimed. How could the Professor have once been like that?

"I'm not! The only class I got a good grade in was science. In high school, I took classes that related to science and how it's used. I even took Latin. When I graduated, I was the first person in the history of the school to go to a good university. The first in my family, too. At college, I found things I loved. I was even asked to go on an expedition in Egypt." the Professor explained. Mary Ann stared at him in amazement.

"How'd you fit a personal life into all this? " she asked. The Professor chuckled.

"I didn't. "

"How are you laughing about it?" Mary Ann asked, assuming that he meant that his attempts failed.

"It wasn't that women didn't like me. I ignored all of them, being so busy with trying to impress my hometown."

"You mean you never had a girlfriend that whole time? "

"I went on a few dates, sure. But the girls didn't understand me. And, honestly, I never understood them." the Professor admitted. Mary Ann stopped.

"I'm sure they just weren't able to understand how dedicated you were to your work." she said. "To me, you seem irresistible." She blurted out before realizing what she'd said.

The Professor tried to hide his thoughts.

"And what, exactly, makes me so irresistible? " he asked, acting a little more cocky than usual. Mary Ann blushed.

"Well, you're handsome and very smart. And, um, you are very patient with everyone. I can't really think of anything bad about you." she said cautiously, stumbling over her words.

The Professor's smile faded a little. "My romantic experience can't be that flattering." Just like that, his new personality faded as soon as it came.

"Maybe... maybe you never for the right girl. That doesn't mean you aren't romantic." Mary Ann said. The Professor smiled a little.

"You're right. And what about you? Any romantic relationships gone wrong?" he asked. Mary Ann giggled.

"Plenty! Remember when I pretended to have a boyfriend and you guys were all stressed about telling me he was married? Well, I did date him once. It was awful! All he ever did was use me to copy my school work and things like that." she explained. She went on to explain that most guys used her to get their girlfriends jealous.

"It's a shame. And I must say I'm surprised at them." the Professor muttered.

"What do you mean? "

"I'm just surprised that no one really loved you. You have such natural beauty, you're intelligent, and you are very sweet." he explained. Mary Ann blushed once more.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked quietly, hoping she had not misheard him.

"Did you think I was lying when I chose you for the beauty contest?" he said simply. Mary Ann clasped her hands together.

"Oh, Professor! How kind of you!" she said. Both of them wanted tell kiss the other so badly. But seeing how awkward that might be, they settled for a hug instead.

Author's Note: There's chapter two! Do me a favor and send some suggestions. Thanks!

Until next time,

Annette :)


	3. Chapter 3

Loving the reaction this is getting! Anyway, here is chapter three! I'm super excited, but it may end in a cliffhanger. Sorry. I enjoy making you guys wait for the best parts. Enjoy!

During breakfast a few days later, the Howells announced that for their second anniversary of the day they were stranded on the island, they would be hosting a party. All the Castaways were excited for this event. Mary Ann made the food, Ginger and the Howells searched their belongings for various music records to play. The Professor wrote a speech for the occasion, while Gilligan and the Skipper fixed their makeshift stage. The morning of the party, both the Professor and Mary Ann were scheming to dance with each other that night.

Mary Ann decided she would drop hints about wanting to dance at a time when no one asked her. Hopefully the Professor would understand her intentions.

The Professor, on the other hand, was practicing different ways to ask her. He could cut in while she was dancing with Gilligan. No, that'd be to rude. He'd just have to ask her himself. Unfortunately, a certain accident did not allow for them to dance together.

At the party, Ginger was going to sing, the Professor would then recite his speech, and Mary Ann would also make a speech. As Ginger performed, she noticed something wasn't right about the stage. She wasn't sure what, but it seemed a little unstable. As the Professor spoke, he noticed it wobble a bit. Finally, it was Mary Ann's turn. The Professor turned to Ginger.

"Did the stage seem unstable while you were singing? " he asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know if it mattered." Ginger responded. Mary Ann looked a little uneasy, like something was wrong.

"I think it does." the Professor responded nervously. He saw the whole stage shift and lept to his feet. "Mary Ann! Get off the stage! It's dangerous!" he called out. She didn't process his words fast enough and the stage collapsed. The Professor wasted not time rushing forward. He knew Mary Ann was hurt when he called her name and all he got in response was crying.

"Mary Ann... Mary Ann... " he cried as he tore through the debris.

"Professor... " she sniffed quietly. The Professor followed her voice and sifted through the wood and bamboo. He finally lifted a wooden board and saw her. One of her hands slowly went to a gash on her forehead and her other hand went to her ankle. The Professor knelt next to her and cradled her in his arms, knowing she was barely concious. He could feel her body shaking.

"Professor..." she said again, only able to figure out that he was there.

"It's okay. Where does it hurt most? " he asked gently. Mary Ann closed her eyes for a moment while she answered.

"Head... right ankle." she whispered. She was still shaking and gripped his hand. All she knew was that it hurt a lot and that something was wrong. She was terrified and the Professor noticed immediately.

"Just put your arms around me, close your eyes, and breathe steadily. I'm going to carry you to your hut. " he told her. She did as her said and he lifted her up. Ginger immediately ran over and offered to help.

"Have Gilligan and Skipper get me some fresh water and a clean rag. I want you to get some disinfectant from my hut. I'm bringing her to her hut. " he explained. Ginger nodded and reported back to the others. The Professor continued to the girls' hut, being careful not to make jolting movements. He soon felt her breathing steady and her shaking stop. He looked down to see her head resting on his chest. She had either lost consciousness or fallen asleep. Either way, she wasn't in pain at that moment.

The Professor reached the hut and set Mary Ann on the bed. When Ginger arrived, he put medicine on the gash on Mary Ann's forehead and put her ankle in a makeshift splint. She was asleep for all of this. The Professor covered her with a blanket. Before he left, he gently placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Sometime later, Mary Ann blinked open her eyes to realize that the Professor was cleaning the gash (now a little healed) with a wet cloth.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? " he asked.

"No... How long exactly was I out of it? " the farm girl asked once she figured out what had happened.

"Thirty-six hours." the Professor said. A day and a half. "You got a concussion and fractured your right ankle. Luckily, it's something I know how to fix. " he continued. Mary Ann nodded, but stopped when she realized it hurt.

"All I remember is... the stage falling. And then you picked me up and I felt so safe. Safe enough to fall asleep before we got here." Mary Ann recalled. The Professor nodded.

"That's about it." he said, not mentioning the kiss. "Get some rest. We'll be checking in on you sometimes. If you need anything, just call and we'll come to you."

"Professor, thank you." the farm girl said, sitting up a little. She kissed his cheek before lying down again. He blushed heavily.

"You're welcome. Well, I should be going now. " the Professor said, exiting a little slowly. Mary Ann smiled to herself. He had seemed slightly embarrassed, but happy. It was the least she could do for the man who cared for her so much. The least she could do for the man she loved.

Author's note: Sorry I had to injure Mary Ann like I do in almost every story. I felt it necessary to the story.

Until next time,

Annette :)


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I love the reviews from you guys. Just a notice, I may not update this weekend. Friday I'm going to a school dance and Saturday I'm doing some volunteer work. But here's today's chapter! Enjoy!

After several days, Mary Ann got a lot better. It was still advised that she didn't try to walk for another week. She rarely went outside and at first she didn't mind. Now she was tired of being in the hut all the time. She mentioned this to the Skipper who had brought her something.

"I just want to go outside more often and go for a walk or something. I know it's dangerous without modern medicine, but I want to try." she explained. The Skipper smiled.

"Actually, I talked to the Professor and he said I could make you some crutches. I brought them here." he said, presenting them to her. She took them happily.

"Oh, thank you! Why didn't you make these earlier? " Mary Ann asked.

"Up until now your concussion still made you dizzy. We didn't want to risk you being unstable while using them." he replied. Mary Ann smiled back.

"Thank you again." she said. The Skipper left a few minutes later when the Professor entered.

"Well, Mary Ann, it looks like you need to get outside. Want to come down to the beach?" he asked.

"Sure! Should I put on a bathing suit?" she replied. The Professor blushed slightly at the thought of Mary Ann in a bathing suit. He nodded.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes and I'll bring a picnic, too! " he told her. She giggled and the two went about their business. As promised, the Professor returned twenty minutes later. He brought fruit and sandwiches for them to eat. When he saw Mary Ann in the bathing suit, he had to remember to breathe. It took a moment for him to stop staring at her.

"Mary Ann you look wonderful!" the Professor exclaimed. She grinned at him and balanced herself on the crutches.

"Thanks, Professor. Come on, let's go before it gets too hot outside! " she said and he followed her out the door. At the beach, they discussed various things that had occurred on the island so far.

"What do you think was the strangest thing that happened to us? " Mary Ann asked. The Professor thought about it a little.

"Probably the voodoo. I don't know why I didn't believe all of you. Of course, I did not realize I had been put in a trance until after it happened. What do you suppose was the strangest?" he replied, then took a bite of his sandwich. Mary Ann chuckled softly at her own thoughts.

"That's easy! The time I thought I was Ginger! That must've been awful for you. All of you, I mean." she said, catching herself with the last sentence. The Professor laughed loudly.

"We didn't tell you all of it. It gets weirder. I was trying to hypnotize you into being you again. Unfortunately, Gilligan was watching. It didn't work on you."

"What's so odd about that?" she asked, deeply curious.

"It worked on Gilligan. He thought he was you! " the Professor exclaimed. Mary Ann fell backwards into the sand. She laughed almost until she couldn't breathe. After a few minutes, she became serious again.

"What about the worst accident we've had? "

"Definitely the stage falling in. I was terrified. " he said simply. Mary Ann stared at the Professor.

"Then how were you so brave? You could have been seriously hurt." she asked. The Professor decided to tell the truth about his feelings.

"I wasn't thinking about that. I didn't want to loose someone I love." he said. Mary Ann said nothing and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Once again, she was stunned. Had this really just happened? Had he kissed her? The Professor looked away, thinking he had done something wrong. He started to apologize.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I thought-" he was interrupted by Mary Ann. She didn't say anything. Instead, she pressed her lips to his. For a moment, the Professor didn't kiss her back. Then he realized what was going on and returned the action. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"And to think you said you had no romantic experience." Mary Ann said softly. The Professor smiled.

"That was before I fell in love with you." he replied.

"Maybe the stage falling in wasn't so bad after all." Mary Ann mused. The Professor looked puzzled.

"And why is that? " he asked. Mary Ann smacked his arm playfully.

"Okay, maybe your romantic ability needs a little work. The stage was good because it brought us together, silly!" she said laughingly.

"I see." he said simply, kissing her again. When they pulled apart, Mary Ann was first to speak again.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't want to lose someone you love?" she asked. The Professor grinned.

"It means... I love you."

"I love you, too. I always have, since I first met you."

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever laid my eyes on. And you're the smartest, too." the Professor told her. The farm girl smiled.

"I've never seen a man as patient as you. You're so handsome and smart." she replied sweetly. The Professor kissed her again. They sat together in the sand for a long time, discussing everything from the day they met to their favorite movies. The other Castaways knew something was going on. But they didn't pry and they decided not to bother them about it. If the Professor and Mary Ann wanted to discuss it, they would.

Author's note: Love it? I did! Love you all!

Until next time,

Annette :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. Going through finals week at school and it's crazy! But I finally found time, so here it is! Enjoy!

The Professor and Mary Ann didn't want to tell the others yet, so they continued to meet in secret. What they failed to notice was that the other Castaways knew something was going on. The Professor and Mary Ann would try to fool them by leaving camp and entering camp at different times. Of course, the others couldn't help asking a few questions. The Skipper tried to be subtle whenever with the Professor.

"How's Mary Ann doing? " he asked a few weeks after the accident. The Professor stopped cutting the bamboo shaft in his hand.

"She's fine. Her concussion is gone and she can walk on her ankle without crutches, as long as she still uses her ankle brace."

"Wonderful. Have you seen much of her since she got better? " Skipper asked casually. The Professor swallowed nervously.

"Yes, I've helped her with some food gathering and that sort of thing." he replied. The Skipper stopped avoiding the question he wanted to ask.

"Professor, there are times when only the two people out of camp are you and Mary Ann. And during those times, we don't always know where either of you are. Is there something going on between you two?" he asked. The Professor looked at him, revealing nothing.

"No. The two of us just appreciate each other's company. Besides, it is often that she is the only one available to help me." he stated simply.

"Okay, Professor. I was just wondering." the Skipper said and dropped the subject. Unfortunately, this wasn't the end of their problems. Ginger and Mrs. Howell both tried to get the truth out of Mary Ann.

"Oh, come on Mary Ann! We know something must be happening. Even before you got hurt, you were never this close with the Professor! " Ginger persisted. Mary Ann shook her head indignantly.

"Ginger, he's a wonderful man, but that's not why I've been with him. If anything goes wrong, he knows what to do. If I get dizzy again, which could happen, he knows how to help." she said. Ginger frowned.

"My dear, you mustn't lie about such things. We all know your head injury has healed well." Mrs. Howell quipped. Mary Ann turned to her.

"I'll tell you this. If I ever were to go out with the Professor, which I won't, but if I did I would talk when I'm ready." she stated. Ginger nodded.

"She's right. We should leave her alone." said the movie star. While she didn't like the results of the questions, but she respected her friend enough to leave her be. She and Mrs. Howell got up to leave. Before they left, Mary Ann thanked them for being kind enough to leave her. The moment they were out of sight, she dashed to the Professor's hut and knocked on the door quickly.

"Who is it? " he asked.

"It's me, Mary Ann. Let me in quick!" she replied. She heard his footsteps and then he opened the door. Mary Ann went inside and shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong? " the Professor asked. "Is it another dizzy spell? Or your ankle? " Mary Ann shook her head.

"Have the others been questioning you lately?" she asked. The Professor sighed.

"Yes, quite a bit. Has anyone figured out about... us?" he asked.

"Not quite. But I think Mrs. Howell and Ginger are close." she said nervously. "What should we do? "

"Hide it for as long as we can, I suppose. But I do not think we can pretend to not be interested in each other for much longer. A month or so at most." the Professor said, resting his hands on her shoulders. Mary Ann stepped closer and his hands slid to her waist. Her arms went around his neck.

"I love you, and nothing will get in the way of that." she whispered. The Professor kissed her tenderly. "I love you, too." he said. After a moment, they moved apart. They managed to keep their relationship a secret for a few more months. But as they began to sneak out to be alone together more, the Castaways decided to confront them.

"We asked you two to be here because we wanted to say something." said Ginger. Mary Ann and the Professor looked at each other nervously.

"We've known for a while that you two were up to something, so when you met up yesterday, we had Gilligan follow you. Surprisingly, he did not give himself away. At first, all he saw was you two talking. But then he saw you kiss." continued Mr. Howell.

"I do want to apologize for spying on you, but we wanted to make sure everything was alright." commented Gilligan.

"Don't worry. You were bound to find out sometime soon." said Mary Ann. "We're sorry we didn't tell you all, but we just didn't know how." Gilligan stepped forward.

"I'm glad you're together. It'll be nice to have some happiness and comfort if something goes wrong." he told them with a grin.

"Thank you Gilligan. We appreciate your support." said the Professor. Everyone smiled at Gilligan's thoughts. He really was a nice young man.

"So what do we do now? " asked Skipper.

"What do you mean?" Mary Ann asked.

"Well, are you two going to move in together or something?" he returned anxiously. The Professor actually laughed at the question.

"No, Skipper. We haven't reached that point yet. I hope we will in the future, but it's still too soon." he grinned. Ginger and Mrs. Howell looked at each other in excitement.

"We may not have a wedding to plan," said Mrs. Howell. "But I think we have a beautiful dinner date to plan! " She and Ginger walked away, chattering excitedly. Since the group was beginning to drift off, Mary Ann kissed the Professor good night and went off to her hut and he went to his. Everyone now had something new to plan, to love, and to enjoy.

Author's note: Well? Are you happy now? I'm not sure how far this story will go, but I'll try. Anyhow, in case you were wondering, the dance I went to and the volunteer work went well and so did my finals at school!

Until next time,

Annette :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait! I seem to be facing lots of writer's block lately. I also want to note that I will soon be posting a new MAP story! I love the next chapter in THIS story and would like to thank catherinepugh for the wonderful idea! Enjoy!

The five Castaways gathered together while the Professor and Mary Ann were on another date. The others had been fairly supportive about the whole idea, but it seemed that the new couple was still being a little nervous about being together in public.

"What can we do to help them?" asked Gilligan, always eager to help.

"We need to do something in their honor. But I haven't figured out what." replied the Skipper.

"I could give them money!" exclaimed Mr. Howell.

"Seeing as we won't be rescued for a while, money doesn't mean a thing." Ginger countered.

"A party! We've done it plenty of times before, so it will be perfect! " decided Mrs. Howell. Everyone was delighted by this new idea.

"How about a surprise party? " suggested Gilligan. Ginger shook her head.

"We don't want to spring it on them or we'll be too pushy." she replied. When Mary Ann and the Professor returned to the camp, the other five Castaways explained their idea.

"That sounds... wonderful." said Mary Ann, trying to sound enthusiastic. She knew the others had good intentions, but it still made her nervous. The Professor noticed this and put his arm around her.

"I'm sure it will be quite fun." he said happily. Mary Ann nodded and plans were made. The party took place a week later. The Professor dressed in his dinner jacket and Mary Ann wore her favorite red gingham dress. As a gift, Ginger ended up cooking the meals and Mr. Howell found some music to listen to. After a little while, a waltz came on the record. Everyone looked at the couple, expecting something to happen. Mrs. Howell nudged the Professor.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to ask her to dance?" she asked. "It's bad manners to not ask the woman you're dating to dance." The Professor went red in the face. He stood a little shakily. He offered his hand to Mary Ann.

"Would you like to dance, my dear?" he asked. Mary Ann smiled awkwardly.

"Of course." she said. She took his hand and they began to dance. It felt a little odd with everyone watching them. Both were fairly good dancers, but suddenly they kept stepping on each other's feet. Briefly, Mary Ann noticed the Professor's hands were sweaty. As for the Professor himself, he thought he could feel Mary Ann's pulse racing.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Just a little nervous." she responded.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Just listen to the music and think about me, not them." he said comfortingly. Mary Ann tried to think calmly. She did feel better when her thoughts were confined to those of her Professor. But, her mind kept slipping and she remembered the other Castaways. Luckily, by that point some of the others had joined in the dancing. But it still felt like they were watching.

After dancing, some speeches were made.

"Professor, would you like to say anything?" Ginger asked. He nodded.

"Well, uh, Mary Ann is very... special to me. She's a wonderful cook and she cleans her hut very well." he tried to think of compliments, but he wanted to be careful what he said in public.

"What are you saying? You only want her for her cooking?" Mr. Howell sounded scandalized. Once again, the Professor's face turned red. He immediately tried to save himself from embarrassment.

"Of course not, you didn't let me finish. You know how much she means to me. She's the most intelligent woman I've ever met. She's the only one of you who actually pays attention to my scientific research and knows what I'm saying. She's always eager to help, too. Not to mention the fact that she is truly beautiful. She doesn't need makeup to make her pretty. She already is." he declared. Mary Ann felt her heart beat faster. She was about to kiss him when Gilligan spoke.

"That was really sweet. I bet Mary Ann will run up and kiss him!" he said. Everyone turned to her. She had been ready to kiss him in the first place, but now everyone was watching her. Somehow that made it harder. She made her way to the Professor and stood in front of him. He bent over so she could kiss him but nothing happened.

The Professor cupped his hand over Mary Ann's cheek. Still nothing. For a moment, she wouldn't look at him. When she did, he saw tears in her brown eyes. Mary Ann held his gaze for a few seconds. Suddenly, she turned away and ran into the jungle, crying to herself.

"I'll be back" he mumbled before darting after her. As a rushed away, the other looked on in confusion. The Professor walked as quickly as he could, trying to follow her tracks. It proved to be very difficult, but he eventually found her sitting on a log. He sat down next to her. She barely lifted her head. The Professor put his arm around her shoulder.

"My darling, what's wrong? Did I upset you?" he asked. She shook her head. Of course it wasn't something he did. He tried again.

"Was it the others? They put pressure on me, too." the Professor asked. Mary Ann looked up and nodded. He put his hand over her cheek again and brushed away her tears.

"I just... if we can't show how we feel in public.. what does that mean?" she asked. The Professor said nothing, just leaned over and kissed her. After several moments, she broke away smiling.

"I don't know. But I know I love you. We said nothing would stop that, and nothing will. Ever." he said. Mary Ann got a questioning look on her face again.

"I know, and I want this to work so much, but I'm still not confident about being public with it." she said. She looked at him stronger and continued. "But I feel as you do. I will do everything in my power for this relationship between us to work."

Author's note: And that's that! Next chapter will be posted soon!

Until next time,

Annette :)


	7. Chapter 7

I notice that the last chapter got quite a bit of response! Hooray! As I mentioned before, I don't know where to take this story. I know how I'll end it, I just have to figure out the rest. As always, send me suggestions at any time! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Being a couple on a small, deserted island with only five other people was much harder than expected. As soon as the Professor and Mary Ann admitted they were together, it seemed they were rarely actually alone together. Or just near each other in general. The first problem was the headhunters. It never seemed very long before the natives appeared again and gave them trouble.

It always seemed like they wanted Gilligan for something. This time, they wanted to sacrifice him by tossing the poor boy into a saltwater lake with sharks. Apparently they worshipped sharks. Why Gilligan? No one knew. All they figured out was how to save him. The plan consisted of three teams: Ginger and Mr. Howell, Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell, the Professor and the Skipper. One group would cause a distraction, another would steal Gilligan, and the last group would lure the headhunters into a trap. It took a few days to plan all of it, for these headhunters weren't easy to fool. By the time they set out to save Gilligan, they had worked day and night for three days. And since they had to do most of the planning was with their partners, Mary Ann and the Professor saw very little of each other, except during meals. Thankfully, their is land worked and the first mate was saved!

Of course, that wasn't the end of it. Several rescue attempts occurred. They all failed. During those few months, everyone was kept quite busy. One afternoon, the Professor had finished his experiments early and was heading to his cot for a short nap. As he passed his work table, he saw a folded piece of paper. In pretty handwriting, it was addressed to him. He sat down on his makeshift bed and began to read.

"My dearest Professor,

It's been horrible to not see you very often during these past several weeks. I look forward to the meals, because I get to see you. Since, during those times, it is hard to show much affection, I decided to write you this letter. I kept wishing yesterday that we could go for a walk by the beach sometime. However, it seems our only available time is at night. While I wish to spend time with you, I suppose sleep is important, too.

I love you. I love you more than more than you know. Never mind what I just wrote about nighttime being for sleeping. I desperately want to see you. Shall we meet tonight around 10:30? I know it seems late, but I'm sure we'll both be awake finishing our work.

Love,

Mary Ann"

The Professor stared at the letter. It was so well-written and it touched him deeply. He rumaged around his hut for a pencil and a pad of paper.

"Darling Mary Ann,

Your letter was beautiful! I was so happy to receive it. It has been hard for me, as well, to not be able to be with you for a long time. I quite like your idea of going for a walk tonight. Come to my door at 10:30, that way no one will wake up. I love you.

Love,

Professor Hinkley"

He left the letter at her cooking area. He knew no one else would be in there, so no one would see it. Mary Ann found the letter before she started dinner. She smiled as she read it. While she made dinner, she also made a small picnic for herself and the Professor. At ten o'clock, she quietly made her way to the Professor's hut, trying not to wake her roommate. She knocked softly on his door.

"Hello, Mary Ann!" he said upon stepping outside and closing the door behind him. Mary Ann wrapped him in a hug. After they let go, he put his arm around her and they walked to the beach.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it!" laughed the Professor. Mary Ann giggled.

"It sure has. You know, I'm feeling better about being public about our relationship." she said as they sat in the soft sand. The Professor kept his arm around her and held her close to him.

"That's wonderful! What changed your mind?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I realized that I want to be with you, no matter what it takes. You mean so much to me and I can't risk giving that up." she said, looking up at the Professor.

"I mean a lot to you? Believe me, Mary Ann, you are the only thing in my life that makes sense to me right now. All those things I said at the party were true." he replied. Mary Ann couldn't resist the urge and kissed him on the cheek.

"Really? There was a time, when we first got shipwrecked, that you loved Ginger, not me." she admitted. The Professor laughed.

"Ginger? Never. You see, she'll to anything for a man. She uses makeup and dresses to make her look good. But you're beauty is natural. You always look good. Besides, Ginger shows no intrest in my research and doesn't even try to help. But you do. And that's why I love you so much." he said. To prove himself, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and kissed her gently, but firmly, as if to hold her there. Mary Ann's arms went immediately to the Professor's shoulders. They stayed like that for quite some time, they're food forgotten. After they pulled apart, they laid back in the sand and watched the stars. The soothing sound of the waves on the beach caused them both to doze off.

They woke up early the next morning. Mary Ann was cuddled close to the Professor and her head rested on his chest. One of the Professor's hands was holding hers and his other arm was around her shoulders.

"Mary Ann?" asked a voice behind them. Mary Ann blinked open her eyes and yawned. Trying not to wake the Professor, she turned and sat up to see Ginger staring curiously at them. She felt the Professor tighten his grip on her hand as he woke up.

"What is it, dear?" he asked sleepily.

"Just Ginger. She saw us just now. I'm going to talk to her." Mary Ann replied, standing and walking over to the movie star.

"Hi, Ginger." she said.

"Hi, Mary Ann. What exactly happened last night?" Ginger asked. Mary Ann grinned.

"I know what you're thinking, but it was nothing more than a kiss."

"A deep, passionate kiss that sent you both into longing for each other!" Ginger teased. Mary Ann said nothing and continued to walk back to camp.

Author's note: I hope you all liked this chapter. Starting a new story soon. Yay!

Until next time,

Annette :)


	8. Chapter 8

Down to the last few chapters! I love this story, but sometimes you need to end it at a certain point. Lucky for you, this is not that point. This is probably the second to last chapter. But, I just posted a new story so... Enjoy!

A long time passed. A whole year and they still weren't rescued! That morning that Ginger found them on the beach, she said nothing. Ginger respected her friend's wishes, even though nothing had happened that night. After a year, Mary Ann and the Professor were still together and quite happy. It was then that the Professor decided to take action. He went to Mrs. Howell for help.

"Mrs. Howell, would you happen to have a ring I could use?" he asked.

"Yes, but you don't seem the type to wear rings." she commented. 4

The Professor smiled.

"I would if it was a wedding ring. Besides, it's not for me. If things go the way I hope, the ring will belong to Mary Ann." he said, being quite obvious yet horribly vague at the same time. Luckily, Mrs. Howell caught on.

"I think I have something that will suit your situation quite well. Do you plan on altering it in any way?" she asked gleefully.

"Yes. In fact, I'm going to engrave it." he said. Mrs. Howell found the most beautiful ring she could find and gave it to him.

"If all goes well, consider it a wedding present." she said. The Professor thanked her and got to work. He consulted Ginger for any advice regarding how to propose. Ginger came up with the cutest and most simple way to do so. According to her, he wouldn't have to say much at all, but he'd have to do a little writing.

It all began while Mary Ann was cooking dinner. Often, she had Castaways give notes to Ginger regarding requests for the next week's dinner options. This time, one of the notes had absolutely nothing to do with dinner. Ginger handed her the folded piece of paper along with the others.

"I suggest you open the one from the Professor first. It feels like there's something inside." the movie star hinted to Mary Ann before leaving the kitchen. Mary Ann picked up the note. Ginger was right, something was inside. The farm girl opened it carefully. The first thing she noticed was the ring inside. She held it carefully, suddenly aware of what the letter read.

"Dearest Mary Ann,

If we had never been shipwrecked, I never would've met you. Then I never would have fallen in love with you. If that never happened, I wouldn't be willing to spend the rest of my life with you. Without that ridiculous shipwreck, I wouldn't be asking you to marry me right now. Turn around." Mary Ann read the last words with her heart racing. She slowly turned to see the Professor smiling at her. She accidently dropped the ring, which the Professor caught. He got on one knee and took her hands. Happy tears sprang to her eyes.

"Mary Ann, a life without you isn't a life worth living. Will you marry me?" he confessed. For a moment, Mary Ann was speechless. The Professor was slightly worried she'd say no. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. She nodded.

"Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she cried. She came crashing into his arms. After a long kiss, the Professor showed her the engraving on the ring. It read:

"For my love, my dearest, the one who makes me whole." Mary Ann almost cried again after reading it. She held him tight.

"When should we tell the others?" she asked. The Professor thought for a moment.

"How about during dinner?" he suggested. The idea seemed perfect. As dinner was being served, the Professor stood to join his soon-to-be wife.

"Before we begin eating, we'd like to make an announcement." he said. Mrs. Howell and Ginger were the only ones who had any idea what was going on. They were giddy with excitement.

"As you all know, the Professor and I have been together as a couple for over a year now. As of today, we will be together for the rest of our lives. Today, the Professor proposed to me." Mary Ann grinned.

"She said yes!" continued the Professor. For a moment, all that could be seen was wide grins and wide eyes. As if all at once, cheers erupted from the seven Castaways. Hugs were given all around.

"Congratulations, dear boy! You two are perfect together." Mr. Howell said.

"I see all did go as you hoped! Congrats, Mary Ann." commented Ginger. Gilligan was very excited for the couple.

"When will the wedding be?" he asked. Mary Ann shrugged.

"We don't know. Maybe in a few months." she said thoughtfully. It didn't really matter how long it took. As long as the day came soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter! I've been on a bus the past four and a half hours (as I type this), so I've had way too much time on my hands, all of which I've used for my Fanfiction. You're welcome. Anyway... Enjoy!

A week before the wedding, the Professor found Mary Ann sitting at the beach starting in wonder at her ring.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Oh, hi, Roy." she smiled. She'd become accustomed to calling him Roy. "I was just marveling at the fact that in a week we'll be married." she continued. The Professor put his arm around her.

"Amazing, isn't it? Married. Before the shipwreck, I never imagined I'd get married." he commented.

"To be honest, I didn't either. I didn't want to just be a farmer's wife. But in Kansas it was all I could hope for. Everything changed when I met you." Mary Ann replied.

"Was it love at first sight?" the Professor asked. Mary Ann smiled at the thought.

"No, not exactly. I liked you the moment I met you, but I wasn't in love until our second year on the island. What about you?"

"The moment I saw you, I knew my life was going to change. I didn't know how, but I knew it would." the Professor said. Mary Ann leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I hope I changed it in a good way." she giggled.

"You sure did, darling." he said. Mary Ann sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder.

As the week came and went, preparations were finished. The raft they used was beautiful. It had an arch of white flowers and purple flowers lining the edges of the raft. Mary Ann used one of Ginger's dresses and altered it quite a bit. It was made of a shiny white fabric, possibly silk. Her hair was done simply. For once, she wore it down, at which point Ginger somehow managed to curl it enough to give it waves. Altogether, Mary Ann was a gorgeous bride.

The Professor looked quite handsome himself. Mr. Howell had let him wear one of his black suit jackets instead of his usual brown dinner jacket. The Professor also managed to find a black tie in his own belongings.

The Professor climbed onto the raft as they waited for Mary Ann to be ready. A few minutes later, Ginger came out of the girls' hut.

"She's ready!" the movie star announced. Mr. Howell went to walk Mary Ann down the "aisle". When the Professor first saw Mary Ann, any thoughts in his head were immediately forgotten. Her beauty took his breath away. Mr. Howell helped her onto the raft and she took her place beside the Professor. The Skipper made a short speech in their honor. Then he began the wedding vows.

"Do you, Mary Ann Summers, accept this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to honor, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Roy Hinkley, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to honor, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" the Skipper announced. The Professor immediately leaned down and kissed Mary Ann. The Castaways cheered at the sight.

They had a lot of parties on the island, but the wedding reception was by far the favorite of the Castaways. There was lots of dancing and socializing. The food was wonderful, even if Mary Ann wasn't the one who cooked it. Instead of a cake, they settled for a pie. Either way, it tasted great. The Professor and Mary Ann got the first dance all to themselves. After a few minutes, the others joined in. It was a grand sight to see. Everyone dancing, singing, joking around, and telling stories. A few speeches were made, but eventually everyone was repeating each other.

The honeymoon was, obviously, on the other side of the island. For once, no one bothered them about cooking, cleaning, or solving their island problems. Another new thing was that the Professor didn't babble on about scientific facts unless Mary Ann asked him to explain something. It was beautifully romantic, the way they spent evenings watching the sunset on the beach.

It turned out that the Professor was a great cook. He took a more scientific approach to it, but it tasted delicious. Being the gentleman that he was, he insisted on making at least one meal a day. This was a pleasant surprise for Mary Ann, who had not even known he could cook. The honeymoon only lasted a week, but it was wonderful.

When they returned, Mary Ann officially moved into the Professor's hut. The majority of his scientific equipment was moved into the storage hut. It was feared, at first, that having another married couple would change the dynamic of their community. Luckily, if it did, it was for the better. But nothing really changed. Not until they had their first child, that is.

Author's note: The end! But I am considering a sequel. Thoughts?

Until next time,

Annette :)


	10. Chapter 10

Haha, I lied. After realizing how much this needed a sequel, I just decided to extend this story. Consider it a long epilogue. If you read the last sentence of the chapter before this, you know exactly what this is about. If not, read it. I will wait... Okay, now onto the story! Enjoy!

Could it be? No, of course not. Mary Ann shook her head. She and the Professor had tried several times for a child, but nothing ever happened. Until now. She asked herself again if it was possible. It had to be. After their failed attempts, she knew her husband would be thrilled. The more she analyzed the situation, she knew. Mary Ann realized she was pregnant.

How to tell the Professor? After a long deliberation, she decided to do so the only way she knew how. Mary Ann knew her husband would be looking for her, considering the way she had darted out of their hut just as a wave of sickness hit her. She would let him find her. When he asked what was wrong... well, then she'd have to say something. Moments later, she saw the Professor come into view through the trees.

"Mary Ann! Darling, are you alright? When you ran out of the hut without a warning I thought... " he trailed off, not sure what to say. Mary Ann looked at him quietly.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just felt nauseous rather suddenly." she said.

"Are you coming down with something?" her husband said.

"No, not exactly. Roy, I've got something to tell you. I suggest you sit down." she said, motioning to the spot beside her. He sat. She continued her speech.

"We've gotten to a point where we thought we'd never have children. But, I think we finally succeeded." Mary Ann explained while keeping it simple. The Professor just stared at his wife. His mind was so shocked it only picked up about half of what she said. Luckily, it was the second half.

"You mean... You're pregnant?" he asked. As she nodded, a smile broke onto his face and grew wider. He didn't say anything at first, for he was too startled. He was so happy that he didn't know what to say. But then he realized, he didn't have to speak at all. He wrapped her in a gentle hug.

"Oh, Mary Ann! I'm going to be a father!" he said in wonder.

"And you'll be a great one. Just think, I'm to be a mother." she replied in equal astonishment.

"How strange a thought. I don't think anyone saw this possible until we got married. Even then, it was a surprising idea." the Professor commented. He was quite right. The idea of a child had been discussed for several months after they were married. After a while, the Castaways did not mention it as much, for they knew that it would happen in its own time.

"Roy, how dangerous will the birth be?" Mary Ann asked, growing serious once more. The Professor's grin only faultered slightly.

"Somewhat, I'm sure. But, dear, remember that the natives we encounter still give birth naturally and they have survived it. You will too." he assured her. She kissed him.

"As long as I have you, I'll be alright. I know it."

Author's Note: Short? Yes. Finished? No. Next chapter will be longer. I'm in a youth production of Peter Pan right now (I play Mrs. Darling) so I have less time.


	11. Chapter 11

The Castaways were eager to hear the news. Of course, everyone was a bit nervous about the whole thing. What would it be like with a young child on the island?

"I say we all step in and help. I mean, it's going to be hard enough for them." said the Skipper, taking charge of the situation. Ginger nodded.

"We need to be understanding if one of them is tired. And if we notice that, we should offer to watch the baby for a few hours." she suggested. Everyone knew it would be difficult for all of them. It was still early in the pregnancy, but the plans were already being made. The Professor was giving Ginger training to be the nurse. Mary Ann sewed baby clothes and blankets in her spare time. Gilligan and the Skipper helped by making a crib and another room for the family's hut. The Howells were there for moral support.

The best thing to do was to take everything one day at a time. If Mary Ann felt sick, Ginger would take over her cooking and laundry duties. When the Professor was tired from staying up all night worrying (again), Skipper would handle his construction duties. However, the Professor and Mary Ann were not utterly useless. It's just that they were given some slack when it was needed.

The next seven or eight months came and went fairly quickly. The nervous excitement made it go slower, yet the fear that Mary Ann felt made it come faster. The Professor was able to make an organic anesthetic, but it wouldn't be perfect. Oddly, she didn't even think about the pain when the time came.

It happened on a Thursday in late April. Mary Ann began feeling contractions in the early morning. She woke her husband and he called to the others, who apparently hadn't been sleeping well and got up immediately. Only Ginger was allowed in their makeshift delivery room since she was the nurse. The others had no choice but to wait anxiously outside.

Although all was going well, there were several times Mary Ann claimed she couldn't do it because she was tired or in pain. The Professor did his best to encourage her and comfort her. A few hours later, the baby was born and the Professor handed it off to Ginger to check its health. He was so overjoyed that her forgot to check the baby's gender himself. Luckily, Ginger caught his forgetfulness and made the announcement.

"It's a girl! Congratulations!" she said eagerly. Poor Mary Ann was too exhausted to have much of a reaction, though she looked pleased. The Professor sat in a chair and asked to hold the baby. Ginger wrapped her in a soft blanket and handed her over.

"Have you two thought of any names?" Ginger asked quietly, knowing Mary Ann was falling asleep.

"Yes, but we haven't quite decided quite yet. Go ahead and tell the others. I'm going to stay here for a while." he told her. The movie star smiled and nodded.

Quite a while later, a name was decided by the new parents and announced to the Castaways. Everyone was gathered together happily.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet our new daughter." said the Professor.

"Laura Dawn Hinkley." Mary Ann finished for him. In truth, she was still quite tired, but was bored of staying put the whole time. Everyone said the name a few times to get used to it. It was a beautiful name that they all loved.

"Little Laura." said Skipper when he got to hold her. She was small, but she was cute. Gilligan mentioned how he wished she was a boy so he'd be able to play with her, but Mary Ann said that Laura might actually enjoy fishing and climbing trees. This made Gilligan excited even more. When it was Mr. Howell's turn to hold her, Mrs. Howell pulled a necklace from a small box and gave it to Mary Ann.

"This is for Laura." she said. Mary Ann looked it over. It was a small locket. The chain was thin and gold and the pendant was in the shape of a small heart, also gold. She opened it. On one side, there was a picture of Mrs. Howell, and a picture of Mr. Howell graced the other side.

"Thank you Mrs. Howell! You really didn't have to do this!" Mary Ann said. Mrs. Howell smiled.

"I know, but I did anyway." she replied. Just then, the Professor walked over.

"Skipper, what's today's date?" he asked upon realizing he had not known.

"April 26th. Why?" the sea captain responded.

"That means that April 26th is Laura's birthday." the Professor explained happily. As if on cue, Laura woke up and started to cry. The Professor rocked her in his arms for a few moments.

"I think she's hungry. I'll go feed her." said Mary Ann. At this point, the celebration was over and everyone began going back to their regular work. Mary Ann and the Professor took turns watching the baby. Life was changing for all of them. Not only would it change work schedules, but their way of life would be forever altered.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: I just want to address a question or two regarding my story. Yes, April 26th is Carol Burnett's birthday and yes, I did that on purpose. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

It's a well-known fact that having a newborn baby is extremely difficult. Even so, no one was prepared. Well, sort of. They all knew it would be hard, but since none of them had any experience it was even harder. The Professor and Mary Ann had to take turns waking up in the middle of the night to care for Laura. After the first few days, they were exhausted.

"You know," Ginger told Mary Ann. "I could watch your daughter for you while you get some rest. I was always good with kids back home." This made Mary Ann smile.

"Thanks. You don't really have to do much. Just keep an eye on her and play with her. If she cries, check her diaper first." she advised her friend. Ginger grinned.

"Alright. Is she asleep right now?" the movie star asked as Mary Ann walked towards the bamboo cradle.

"Yeah. Isn't she precious?" Mary Ann said, looking down at Laura, who was fast asleep.

"She sure is. What time should I come by to watch her?" Ginger asked, joining her friend to look at the baby.

"Once she wakes up, I suppose. I'll bring her over to your hut when she does." said Mary Ann. With that, Ginger left to go change into a more suitable outfit for babysitting. Mary Ann sighed happily at her daughter. She reached over and stroked Laura's cheek. Just then, the Professor returned from fishing with Gilligan. He gave her a quick kiss before sitting down.

"I'm exhausted." he stated wearily. Mary Ann sat down next to him.

"I know. It's hard having a child to look after when we have our other chores as well. But we can rest a bit today. Ginger offered to watch Laura for a little while so we can rest." she said.

"That's wonderful, darling. How was Laura while I was gone?" the Professor asked, lifting his daughter from her cradle.

"Perfect. She slept most of the time, but I fed her before her nap. I expect she'll need a diaper change soon."

"I'll handle that when she gets up. Are you still going to do chores today?" the Professor asked. Mary Ann sighed, her smile fading.

"I don't really want to, but I feel like I don't have the energy. I feel like I should help out, but the baby needs all our attention." she said. Just then, Laura woke up and began to cry. The Professor checked her diaper.

"Yep, she needs to be changed. I'll take care of it and then we can bring her to Ginger." he said, finding a fresh diaper. After Laura was cleaned up, Mary Ann brought her over to Ginger's hut.

"Hi, Ginger." said Mary Ann when the movie star opened the door. Ginger smiled as Mary Ann handed her the baby.

"Hi, Mary Ann. Hi Little Laura!" Ginger replied. After the Skipper called her Little Laura, the name stuck. Laura waved her tiny fists in response.

"Thanks again for watching her. Roy and I are relieved that we can get some rest." Mary Ann told her.

"No problem. I figure I'm going to just take her for a walk, show her around the camp, stuff like that." Ginger replied.

"Great. I'll see you later." Mary Ann smiled. She exited the hut after giving her daughter a kiss. Ginger looked at the baby in her arms.

"So, what should we do first?" she asked. Laura just looked at her contently. "You want to go visit the Howells?" Laura didn't have much of a choice in the matter, but she didn't complain. Ginger walked over to the next hut over, which was the Howells'. She knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by Mr. Howell.

"Hello girls!" he said, seeing who it was.

"Hi Mr. Howell! I'm watching Laura for a few hours. Can we come in?" she explained. He told Lovey who it was and let them inside.

"How's Laura?" asked Mrs. Howell.

"Just wonderful. I've only been with her a few minutes, but she was behaving this morning, too." Ginger commented.

"I was just wondering. At night I can sometimes hear her cry, even though she's two huts away. She's got quite the set of lungs." Mrs. Howell explained.

"I know. It hard to sleep sometimes, considering these walls are by no means sound proof. But according to the Professor, she should be sleeping through the night before long." Ginger reminded them.

"I understand, but I do hope it's soon. I simply cannot sleep during the day!" quipped Mr. Howell. Ginger sighed.

"True. But she really is a treasure. I can't wait to see who she ends up looking like! " she said, looking at the baby to see if she could see any signs.

"I bet she'll look like her mother!" Mr. Howell guessed.

"No, dear. She'll look like her father, but she'll age like her mother." his wife decided. No matter what the truth ended up being, they hoped she'd be able to be rescued before she turned five. Then she'd be able to lead a normal life. Soon, Laura became rather fussy. It took them a few moments to figure out why she was upset. It was simply that she was bored and wanted her parents. The only way to calm her was for Ginger to sing. She tried absolutely everything else she could think of.

Ginger sang an old lullaby and Laura immediately went quiet.

"I'll have to tell Mary Ann about this. It might help Laura sleep through the night." she commented afterwards.

As always, that was not the end of their problems. As the days went on, Laura began to stay awake longer during the day. This, of course, meant that she needed more attention each day. While the Castaways worked in shifts, it still was tiring. Mary Ann only had them babysit if she and her husband were tired or if there were no chores to be done. She knew that chores were still needing to be done.

Of course, it was still wonderful having a child on the island. It proved that being shipwrecked had lead to good things. It gave them hope.


End file.
